


Damage

by SatuD2



Series: Drabble Ball Z [59]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Canon Scene, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 06:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21506734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatuD2/pseuds/SatuD2
Summary: November 27th: Damage - MC is attacked! Who/what takes the damage for them? Or are they the saviour?
Relationships: Dende & Moori & Cargo
Series: Drabble Ball Z [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549627
Kudos: 1





	Damage

**Author's Note:**

> Portrayal of a canon scene. When Frieza is holding Moori's village hostage to try and get their dragon ball.

Dende trembled as he hid close to Moori’s robe. His older brother had one protective hand on his head, trying to shield him from the piercing glare of the evil man before them, the man who had killed all those in Dende’s village before singling out the three remaining. Dende could hear Cargo’s soft frightened breathing as the two of them tried to hide behind their older brother.

This was a nightmare. This had to be a nightmare. Soon he’d wake up and…

Moori pushed him. Told him to run. He turned and started away, instinctively grabbing Cargo’s hand. Their fingers linked, gripped. Comfort in familiarity.

They heard the blast. Heard Moori brace himself. Then a crash and Cargo’s fingers went limp in his hand.

Dende turned and started to wail as he saw his egg-mate’s body lying smoking beside him. No. Not Cargo. It was impossible. They had been together in the shell and together their whole lives.

He started to run again, blinded by tears.


End file.
